Drake Kagoshima
"When the hunter is trapped by the prey, it bares it's teeth, and silence engulfs the land...." ''-Blankslate '''Drake Kagoshima '''is an Arrancar, currently wandering around Hueco Mundo in search of powerful foes to battle. He is expected to be an antagonist in Bleach: The Black Dawn. Appearance Drake's appearance is that of a fairly tall young man with an intimidating muscular build, with a slightly tanned skin tone emphasizing it. His eyes are a sinister red color, contrasting that of his long, messy blue hair that stretches down to his mid back area. His Hollow mask remnants take the form of one large horn on the right side of his head, and a smaller horn just behind the larger one, also on the right side of his head. His attire consists of an Arrancar's pair of slacks, with knee high black boots, and an Arrancar's jacket tied around his waist, as he prefers to move without it on his torso. On his right arm is a set of strange armor, consisting of a mix between metal and slightly organic appearing material that has a horn on the shoulder piece. He keeps his fairly large Zanpakuto sheathed on his back. Personality Drake's personality is that of a rather egomaniacal, battle-loving brute who revels in the thrill of fighting worthy opponents as well as completely dominating ones that are of much lesser calibur than himself. He typically wanders around Hueco Mundo, and on some occasions, the world of the living, in search of powerful beings to test his strength against. However, despite this nature, Drake is only willing to kill his foes if he believes that they "deserve" to die at his hands, or if he feels that they can train and work to become stronger so that they may challenge him in the future. When he isn't in a battle, Drake usually behaves in a collected, snarky manner, acting in a very cool manner and speaking in a usually rude, sarcasstic tone. Usually he doesn't respect anyone who hasn't defeated him before, but he is capable of being slightly softer around younger individuals, if he believes that they have potential. History Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: '''Being an Arrancar, Drake possesses a considerable amount of Spiritual Pressure. It is red in coloration, and when exerted, can often force his foes to sweat and perspire in fear or dread. It is capable of matching Captain level opponents in strength, and when he is released, his spiritual energy changes into a light blue shade. '''Immense Strength: '''Drake also carries a great deal of strength when fighting. He is capable of punching Vice Captain level opponents through entire buildings with not much effort, and has on some occasions, caught the sealed blade of a Captain with just his hand. '''Great Speed: '''Drake's prowess in using Sonido, the Arrancar's method of high-speed movement, is shown to be very potent. He is capable of striking with incredibly powerful blows that are so swift that they can happen before the opponent is even able to react in time. '''Cero: '''As with most Arrancars, Drake is capable of releasing an incredibly powerful, crimson Cero from either of his hands, or on some occasions, his own mouth. While these blasts individually are noticeably strong, a full powered one is capable of decimating nearly an entire city block. '''Bala: '''Drake is also able to fire several Bala from his hands. While they are smaller and weaker than that of his Cero, Drake often releases these blasts in several, five round bursts that can equal the power of a Cero blast. They are red in color. Zanpakuto '''Vil Bestia Lobo '(Spanish: "Vile Wolf Beast"): Drake's sealed Zanpakuto is that of a large broad sword with a fairly long blue handle and a crescent shaped, upward facing guard. The blade of the Zanpakuto is straight, and only curves slightly once it nears the very tip. Drake keeps it sheathed on his back at all times. Resurrección: Vil Besita Lobo is released by the command '"Sever." '''Upon saying the command, Drake's body begins to emit a slight blue spiritual energy glow and his form begins to grow at a fairly steady rate. His hair becomes less messy and it also begins to grow. A tail begins to sprout from his body, a black and blue beat of spiritual energy appears over his entire head, and his form begins to sprout blue fur in the same color of his hair. His hands become metallic claws, and then with a burst of spiritual energy, the spiritual energy on his face is gone, revealing his full release form. Drake now appears to be a massive werewolf like creature, nearly three times as tall as he was before. '''Resurreccion Special Abilities: '''In this form, Drake's offensive attributes increase dramatically. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Drake's most notable attribute in this form is the massive increase in physical strength that he recieves. He is now capable of effortlessly throwing opponents through entire lines of buildings, and simply throwing a fist in his opponent's direction can send them flying from the sheer force alone. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Drake's speed also takes a sharp increase in his release form as well. Getting on all fours can allow him to move at speeds nearly equal to that of a released Espada, and his blows can land before the opponent can have a chance to react. *'Cero Oscuras: 'In his released form, Drake is capable of accessing the black Cero used by other released Arrancar. His Cero Oscuras is black and blue in coloration, and is capable of incredible amounts of destruction when it impacts. He has demonstrated the ability to fire the attack from his hands, or from his mouth. He has also developed his own form of the attack where it actually forms into a sphere rather than a beam. *'Aullido De La Noche: '(Spanish: ''"Howl of the Night"): Drake's signature ability in his released transformation, Aullido De La Noche is a massive roar emited from Drake's maw. When used, the area takes a blue tint to it and it begins to shake violently. This roar is very loud and powerful, capable of pushing opponents back great distances as well as interfere with their senses. Trivia *Picture credit goes to Zanpakuto Leader. The pictures are owned by user Libra-Kaotica on Deviant art, who has given me permission to use them, as well as Zanpakuto Leader.